An Outside View of the Civil War
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: In the year 1848, 6 million Germans immigrated to the United States after the failed German Revolutions of 1848. Prussia, fearing (a quite young) Germany's safety, sends him to live with America in 1851 to further recover and come up with a new plan. Germany gets a first hand experience of what was going on with America's head while the civil war took place.


**Thanks to M-u-n-c-h-y on deviantart for this wonderful prompt!**

A young boy is a now-slightly-scruffy jacket stood alone, solemn blue eyes looking for someone he'd never even seen before. His blond hair was neat, or as neat as he could make it with the lack of resources and time. He clutched papers in his left hand- letters from his brother. Just then, a man ran over. Not even a man yet truly, just a boy, perhaps eighteen. Or at least, that is what one would think. In truth, he was the personification of the United States, and was older than the country itself.

"Hey, kid! You got here! Awesome! Come on. My house is right over here." The boy was a little annoyed at being called "kid," but he followed. "By the way, you can call me Alfred or America. I don't care. And here we are!" America said, as they stepped into a large house.

"It can get a little crazy around here. There's a lot of us, you know," The boy was confused, though. Wasn't it just America living here? "Anyway, I'll show you around. Over here-" He was interrupted by an infant's wails. "Uh-oh. That'll be Cali. I gotta get her. I'll get someone to show you around." A few minutes later, a boy about eleven came into the room. He had messy dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"I'm Nick. You're staying with us, right?" the boy nodded.

At the boy's confused look, Nick added. "Oh, did he not tell you? We're the states. See, each state has a personification too, and we're them. I'm New York. I'll show you around the house. What's your name?"

"My name is Ludwig."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Nick smiled. "I like your people. Anyway, here's the kitchen." Nick led Germany through a doorway opposite the front door. There were a couple different counters. One doorway stood to the left and one to the right. A young boy, about eight years old sat with a girl around ten. He had dirty blond hair and amber eyes and she had very light blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"These are New Jersey and Pennsylvania. Jason and Paige." The children looked up as their names were called. "Penn! Put a dress on! You don't have to wear one all the time, but you knew he was coming today!" The girl glared at Nick and Germany before storming out of the room.

"It's too late now!" Nick called. "Just go to bed!" Turning to Germany, he said, "Penn's an interesting girl. Jersey's a little brat." The boy glared. "But, you know, he's my brother."

"Okay onto the dining room. It's through here," Nick walked through the doorway on the right into a larger room. A large table with plenty of chairs stood in the middle of the room. There was an open door leading to a hallway on the left, and one against the wall to the right that was closed. "It has plenty of room because there are so many of us."

"Down there are some of the bedrooms," Nick pointed to the doorway leading to a long hallway. "The first door on the left is a bathroom, by the way. That's where the little kids stay, 'cause Dad's room is here," He tapped the door to the right. "They don't like being too far away from him. It's getting late, so you probably want to go to bed. You can meet everyone tomorrow." Nick walked back into the kitchen and through the other doorway.

"Over here there are a couple of playrooms. Each one has a name, so that we don't get confused. This is the family room. It's the biggest room in the house." Two doors were to the left and one to the right. There were a couple of sleepy kids around the room, and one small brunette sleeping on the floor with a book and a rag doll clutched in her arms.

Nick's voice hushed. "The blonde with the green eyes? That's Virginia. She's ten. The boy with the blond hair and blue eyes is Rhode Island. The little girl with him, looks just like him is Mary. 're both eight." The two waved at Ludwig. "Molly's asleep."

As Nick said it, America came into the room. He grinned at them, and said, "Hey guys." He scooped Molly up. "I'll take Molly to her room. You okay to keep showing him around?" Nick nodded. "Good night, then."

"Good night, Dad. The living room is the first door to the left. The one of the right," Nick pointed to the door, "is a bathroom." The two walked through the doorway on the right wall. "This is the playroom. It's mostly used by the younger kids, but we do stuff here sometimes. And here's where you'll stay!" Nick opened a door on the left.

"Dad figured you wouldn't want to stay in a room with one of us." A small, dark figure sat in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Michi." Nick said. The figure stood up and walked toward them. As it got closer Ludwig saw that it was a young girl, about four years old, in a light blue dress. Bright blue eyes shined out from dark brown. A white flower was tucked behind her ear.

"You should get to bed." the girl nodded and left.

"I didn't realize I'd be taking someone's room," Ludwig said.  
"Oh, you're not, don't worry. Michi just likes her privacy. This is the quietest bedroom in the house. She's Michigan by the way. Michelle. Anyway, breakfast starts at 7:30 tomorrow. It always does, but you only have to go then on Monday. That's when we have announcements and the schedule is read. Any other day, you just have to make some food for yourself if you get up too early or late. Goodnight!" Yawning, Nick left the room.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. He wasn't sure how he felt about staying here. His brother had sent him here because of the revolutions.* He had worried for Ludwig's safety, which annoyed him. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't like the idea of staying in a house with so many people, especially if they were all loud and chaotic like America had shown himself to be. He sighed. Apparently, he would just have to accept it. Hopefully, he wouldn't be staying long.

***Namely the failed German Revolutions of 1848.**


End file.
